El viaje de mi vida
by Froguita
Summary: Hermione es obligada a mudarse a Inglaterra!mientras espera la llegada de sus padres deberá alojarse en la masión de los Malfoy!que le esperará allí¿?Hermione & Draco!ENTREN PLISSSS!DEJEN REVIeWs!
1. cambios

_Holaa a todoss y a todas!!este es mi primer fic en solitario porque hace tiempo empece uno con Sasha Malfoy pero como ella no pudo seguirlo quedo abandonado...bueno dentro de mi cabeza tengo miles de ideas para este fic, (no sabéis lo que dan de si las clases de matemáticas:P:P), pero depende de vosotros/as que lo siga o no, espero que me deis vuestras opiniones tanto buenas como malas, en un principio parece un UA pero más adelante aparece la magia...aunque no es la de los libros de Harry Potter sino una sacada de mi propia cabecita:P:P._

_Bueno la historia es mía pero por supuesto el aspecto físico de los personajes y su personalidad es de J.K Rowilg.Y bueno aquí sin más dilación la introducción de una pequeña hisroia que puede llegar a ser grande si vosotros queréis..._

El cielo estaba cubierto por un oscuro manto de nubes, poco habitual tratándose del mes de julio, ni siquiera la luz de la luna, que esa noche brillaba más que nunca, era capaz de atravesar aquel mar de tinieblas .

En medio de un silencio sepulcral el Big Ben dio sus campanadas despertando a una joven que atravesaba en esos momentos Londres en coche, Hermione miró a través de la ventanilla mientras se frotaba los ojos y trataba de despejarse, eran las siete de la mañana, soltó un pequeño bufido, apenas había dormido una hora, odiaba los viajes y más si eran por la noche puesto que no podía dormir y ella era una de esas chicas que necesitan dormir desesperadamente, en Irlanda solía levantarse a las diez, y más si estaban en verano, no entendía porque tenían que ir a Londres ¿por qué? todo porque a sus padres les apetecía un cambio de aires, no habían contado con su opinión, no habían pensado ni siquiera un momento cuanto le dolía dejar atrás a sus amigas, sus estudios, tendría que cambiar de universidad, se enjuago los ojos no lloraría no les daría ese gusto, había hecho todo lo posible menos llorar y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer, aun así no la habían escuchado, mientras, su hermano Richard se había quedado de brazos cruzados, le daba igual, no le importaba cambiar de instituto, ni ir a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, aunque claro a sus dieciséis años todo lo daba igual, mientras que ella desde sus diecinueve ya había hecho planes.

En el palacio de los Malfoy, situado en las afueras de Londres, todo era un desastre, los criados llevaban desde las cinco de las mañana levantados y se apresuraban de un lado a otro dejándolo todo perfecto para la llegada de los Granger.

-Jane, cambia las flores del salón y vuelve a aspirar la alfombra de la entrada-Agatha mandaba órdenes de un lado para otro, llevaba veinte años trabajando al servicio de los Malfoy y los conocía a la perfección sabía como querían las cosas, y por ello contaba con su total confianza, le habían informado de que esa misma mañana llegarían los dos hijos de los Granger, Hermione y Richard, ella conocía los, eran amigos de los Malfoy desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se había sorprendido al recibir la noticia de que estos se mudaban a Londres , lo que si le había sorprendido es que primero llegaran los hijos y después los padres, sin embargo no dudaba de que algunas razones tendrían y a sus sesenta años no se encontraba con ánimos de investigar, aunque estaba segura de que acabaría por enterarse tarde o temprano.

En los pies de la escalera se encontraba Liv, ella era la hija predilecta de Lucius el dueño de la casa.. Era el vivo retrato de su madre Narcisa: alta, con un pelo rubio muy rizado(cosa que aun no se sabía de donde había sacado) que le caía como un cascada por la espalda, dos cejas muy bien delineadas marcaban su rostro y resaltaban dos grandes ojos color turquesa, tenía una nariz algo respingona que le daba un toque infantil a sus rostro, y unos labios gruesos muy sensuales que tenían un color más rojo del habitual, un hermoso cuello daba paso a sus hombros y su figura era atlética dejaba entrever que era habitual en ella practicar deporte.

Sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba despeinada y con un pijama rosa puesto.

-Liv, vete ahora mismo a la cama¿crees que éstas son horas de estar levantada?-Agatha trataba de regañar a Liv pero la sonrisa inocente que se curvo en sus labios hizó que le entrara la risa.-no me mires así sabes que no lo soporto.

-Pero Agy ya sabes que no puedo dormir, y menos sabiendo que dentro de poco vendrán los hijos de los Granger ¿cómo serán?¿crees que se harán amigos míos?¿les caeré bien?-las preguntas salían de la boca de Liv como un torrente,de forma que hubo un momento en el que ni siquiera se entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Para niña para! tranquilízate! seguro que les caes bien y a quien no-una expresión de cariño cruzó su rostro, bajo la mirada y volvió a ver el reloj y la hora que era.-lo que vas es a causar es una muy mala impresión si la primera vez que te ven estás ojerosa, despeinada y con un pijama sucio-dijo mientras señalaba el atuendo de la joven.

Liv bajo la mirada y tomo conciencia de que así no podía recibir a nadie, su aspecto le resulto hasta cómico y comenzó a reírse, tuvo que agarrarse a la baranda de la escalera para sostenerse, la risa se contagió a Agatha y ahí se quedaron las dos riéndose como si fueran dos adolescentes(N/A: está situación es propia del pavo que me caracteriza xD).

Ya hacía una hora que habían dejado atrás Londres, Hemrione pensó que quizás sus padres tuvieran un concepto diferente de "afueras" que ella.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada pero no podía dormir, el continuo ruido que producía el motor del coche le impedía incluso cerrar los ojos y el monótono paisaje que se observa fuera no la animaba mucho solo esperaba que esa maldita casa donde tendrían que vivir hasta la llegada de sus padres estuviera cerca. Giró la cabeza y se quedo observando a su hermano, Richard dormía profundamente como si estuviera en su cama no le afectaba el estar sentado, ni el ruido del motor, nada, "que envidia"pensó Hermione él estaría todo el día descansado, mientras que estaba segura de que ella no tendría fuerzas ni para andar , de repente pensó en su aspecto no se lo había planteado pero esa gente la juzgaría por su apariencia de eso estaba segura, su madre le había dicho que pertenecían a la aristocracia y provenían de un linaje noble, aunque eso a ella le importaba más bien poco, es más incluso tenía ganas de comportarse mal solo para dejar a sus padres en una posición degradante, sin embargo tras reflexionar unos instantes pensó que la que quedaría mal sería ella y no sus padres y que perdería su dignidad que era una de las pocas cosas que aun le quedaban. Al caer en la cuenta de ello se reprocho el no haber elegido otra ropa para el viaje ya que al escogerla no había pensado en su aspecto sino solo en la comodidad que esta le proporcionaría, llevaba unos vaqueros y un polo, su pelo ondulado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo dejando que algunos mechones castaños cayeran suavemente por su cara, se toco las orejas sí tenía pendientes eso por lo menos no se le había olvidado pero no llevaba ni una de sus habituales pulseras y anillos, no se había maquillado pero así era ella y pensándolo bien no iba a cambiar para que unas pocas personas de seguro engreídas pensaran lo mejor sobre ella, se sentía ella misma y si iba atener que vivir con esa familia durante unos días, que supuso se convertirían en semanas , quería que la conocieran tal y como era.

Liv entró en su habitación, a primera vista se notaba que era de una joven de no más de 18 años y en efecto Liv contaba con 15, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono rosa palo a juego con el dosel que rodeaba la cama que estaba colocada en el lado derecho de la habitación, pegada a la pared de modo que la zona al pie de la cama quedaba despegada, todo estaba decorado en los mismos tonos rosas, varios pufs estaban dispersados por la habitación a modo de cojines gigantes, Liv se derrumbo en uno de ellos que se hundió bajo su peso, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir aunque fuera un poco, justo en ese momento un coche paraba frente a las verjas que rodeaban la casa.

-Richard, despierta- Hermione zarandeaba a su hermano en un vano intento de despertarlo.

-mmm

-Richard despierta ya hemos llegado!!-Hermione tenía muchas ganas de bajar del coche ya que sentía las piernas agarrotadas y entumecidas por la falta de movimiento.

-ya? tan pronto?-Richard abrió los ojos poco a poco y comenzó a estirarse.

Hermione por su parte estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta, sacó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente, hacía frío pero después de estar en el coche eso le encantaba, una sensación de bienestar la invadió cuando el aire vespertino inundó sus pulmones.

-Hermione ponte la sudadera si no quieres resfriarte.-Richard estaba tiritando, tenía una aspecto ridículo con el pelo castaño alborotado y abrazado así mismo intentando sin mucho éxito darse calor.

-esta bien-dijo Hermione y de mala gana tomo la sudadera y se la puso, llamó al chofer y este comenzó a sacar las maletas mientras esta le ayudaba.

-Richard ¿crees que morirás si coges una maleta?-aunque estaba dormido Richard capto la ironía que tan frecuente era en su hermana.

-posiblemente-sonrió mientras replicaba de forma astuta-tú ten cuidado hermanita no te vayas a romper una uña.

-si, me la romperé y no precisamente cogiendo maletas, sino del tortazo que te voy a dar si no me ayudas ahora mismo.

-claro, claro…-contestó Richard dándole largas y cogiendo una maleta por si acaso su hermana no estaba bromeando-bueno será mejor que entremos,-dijo una vez que el equipaje estaba fuera.

-Está bien.

Ambos atravesaron la verja que rodeaba la casa y se quedaron un momento pasmados, demasiado impresionados para ser cocientes de que alguien se dirigía hacía ellos, y no era de extrañar ya que se hallaban ante la casa más grande que jamás habían visto, tenía dos plantas pero eso no era lo más asombroso sino que se extendía hacia los dos lados de manera que en cada uno podían contarse hasta veinte ventanas.

-Buenos días ¿vosotros debéis ser Hermione y Richard no?-ambos tardaron unos cuantos segundos en volver su mirada hacia la señora que les estaba hablando, era bajita con el pelo cano recogido en un moño , unas grandes arrugas surcaban su rostro dándole un aspecto reverencial y a la vez risueño.-Soy Agatha, encantada de conoceros.

-muchas gracias-dijo Hermione que fue la primera en salir del trance-nosotros también estamos encantados.

-bueno, vamos pasad debéis haber tenido un viaje muy cansado.

-si la verdad es que si, después del avión vinimos en coche y como el aeropuerto estaba algo alejado hemos tardado en llegar.-Hermione hablaba lentamente como si le costara mucho esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra.

Agatha se fijo en las ojeras de la joven y lo primero que pensó es que debía dormir.

Siguiendola entraron en la casa, una escalera enorme estaba colocada en el vestíbulo y subía hasta el primer piso dividiéndose en dos enormes pasillos.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras tras Agatha, ésta iba explicando el pasado de aquel palacio y de cómo había llegado a manos de los Malfoy, Hermione escuchaba con atención ,ya que adoraba la historia y todo lo relacionado con el pasado ,y miraba a su alrededor atendiendo a lo que Agatha decía como si estuviera en un museo, pero al mirar hacia arriba algo la detuvo se quedo sin respiración allí sobre sus cabezas había un techo abovedado pintado con hermosos frescos que representaban animales fantásticos algunos cuya existencia Hermione desconocía, seguramente Agatha había pasado por alto mencionarlo, cosa que no lograba comprender, cuando devolvió de nuevo su vista al frente no encontró ni a Richard ni a Agatha, apretó el paso suponiendo que los encontraría algo más delante, pero se equivocaba pues cuando llego al final del pasillo se dio cuenta de que se dividía en otros dos caminos diferentes y de que al parecer ni Agatha ni Richard se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y habían continuado su camino, inspiro profundamente seguramente ese tipo de cosas solo podían ocurrirle a ella decidió sentarse en el suelo, quizás si esperaba allí se darían cuenta de que había quedado atrás y volverían a buscarla, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared y cerró momentáneamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella.

_Bueno e aquí la introducción depende de vosotros si la sigo o no!!por favorrr opinionesss pleasee pleaseee!!malas o buenas no importa(hombre si son son buenas mejor:P:P))_

_Venga que no os cuesta nadaa simplemente apretar ese botoncitooy me hareiss felizzzzzzz...os querooo besitosss!!_


	2. amigos y enemigos

_Hola a todss!! lo primero, os quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que habeís dejado y es que no me esperaba tanta aceptación!estoy muyyy muyy emocionada!!!Bueno también os quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero esque ya sabéis es puente...acabo de terminar la semana se exámenes...y esque no paro en casa!!!(parece que vivo en un hotel:P:P), asi que deciros que mi intención es ir actualizando de forma más continuada y hacer los capis más largos(porque yo soy la primera que los prefiere así que cortosxD), y que más decir que aquí tienen lo que mi imaginación me ha permitido escribir , espero que les guste!!!(en respuesta a un review que me pedía que Hermione tuviera buen cuerpo, lamento decirle que va a tener uno normal como cualquier otra porque lo que quiero conseguir con este fic es demostrar que no es necesario ser las más guapa del mundo para conquistar y enamorar al que sí lo es..._

Liv se levantó del inmenso cojín consciente de que no era, ni sería capaz de conciliar el sueño, al menos durante esa noche, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y decidió ducharse, por lo menos quería estar presentable cuando ellos llegarán y su pijama rosa no era precisamente la ropa perfecta.

Richard continuaba siguiendo a Agatha por los pasillos de la casa, estaba sumido en un sopor tan profundo que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermana, pero entonces se fijó en una estatua de mármol por la que pasaban y cayó en la cuenta de lo que le gustaban a Hermione ese tipo de cosas, se dió la vuelta convencido de que iba encontrarla tras él, y preparado para hacerle un comentario diciéndole lo patético que era tener ese tipo de gustos, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no encontrar a nadie, tanto que se quedo parado.

-A..A..A…Agatha- tartamudeó Richard-Hermione ha desaparecido-dijo señalando el lugar donde presuntamente debía encontrarse su hermana.

-Mira que le dije que no se separara de mí-murmuró Agatha hablando más para ella misma que refiriéndose a Richard-será mejor que demos la vuelta y la busquemos, esperó que se haya quedado en algún sitio del pasillo…-Acto seguido echo a andar seguida por un Richard seguro de que su hermana no estaría esperandolos, él la conocía y era tan testaruda que seguro que había sido incapaz de reconocer que se había perdido y había ido en su busca.

Un imponente rubio entro en la mansión de los Malfoy, atravesó la puerta principal con el aire presuntuoso que le caracterizaba, alzando las llaves al vuelo y cogiéndolas en sus manos cada vez que la gravedad las hacia caer, subió las escaleras de dos en dos de forma tan magistral que parecía que no le costara ningún trabajo, y es que en efecto para él eso no suponía ningún tipo de problema y menos aun de esfuerzo, llegó a la parte de arriba y se fijo en como dos de las muchachas del servicio lo observaban descaradamente a través de una puerta entreabierta, _patético_, pensó, pero de que otra manera iba a ser si no eran más que simples sirvientas, se pasó las manos por el pelo despeinándolo más de lo que aun lo tenía y esque esa noche había sido movidita, una sonrisa triunfal se formo en sus labios, había sido genial, si señor, siguió andando por el pasillo donde se topó con unas maletas, los Granger recordó de repente, ya habrán llegado, se dijo a si mismo, me pregunto comos será esa tal Hermione, si es guapa tendré que hacerle el favor de su vida…

Liv salió del cuarto de baño con su albornoz puesto y se dirigió al armario para decidir que iba a ponerse, cogió sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos, que aunque ya estaban algo desgastados se ajustaban perfectamente a su silueta, para la parte de arriba cogió una camiseta turquesa, que casualmente destacaba el color de sus ojos, encima de la cual se puso una sudadera del mismo tono, se dirigió de nuevo al baño donde se peino y secó el pelo.

-vaya cara tengo-dijo en voz alta mientras se miraba en el espejo-un poco de maquillaje nunca viene mal.

Cogió un bote color crema que había en una de las estanterías y se hecho un poco sobre las manos para después extendérselo suavemente por la cara a modo de base, cogió una lápiz de ojos negro y se delineo la raya, le encantaba como le quedaban los ojos pintados, se sentía mucho más atractiva y segura de si misma que si no llevaba nada.

Cuando terminó de pintarse y salió del cuarto de baño, ordenó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación con la única idea de encontrar a Agatha en su cabeza.

Agatha y Richard continuaban andando por el pasillo sin dar con Hermione por ninguna parte.

-Si es que esto solo le puede pasar a ella!!mira que es tonta!y ya tiene una edad eh!!-.Richard hablaba para si mismo, y Agatha de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y sonreía, más que su hermano parecía su padre, se notaba que debía querer mucho a su hermana.

PUMMMMMMMMM!!un tremendo portazo hizo que tanto Richard como Agatha dieran un respingo y llevaran la mano al corazón.

-¿qué ha sido eso?-pregunto Richard con un hilo de voz.

-Ha sido un portazo-respondió Agatha ya más calmada.

-Noooo!!!Agatha eso ya lo he notado!-dijo Richard imitando a la perfección el tono irónico característico de su hermana.

-Pues es lo único que sé-dijo Agatha serenamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, se había quedado dormida, siempre le pasaba lo mismo no podía estar despierta tanto tiempo seguido, se levantó con cierta lentitud, tratando de hacer trabajar a su mente a la suficiente velocidad para descubrir de donde provenía el ruido que la había despertado, debió haber sido un portazo, comenzó a andar sin saber bien a donde la dirigían sus pasos, después de un rato atravesando un largo pasillo se paro delante de una puerta de roble, apoyó su mano en el picaporte esperando que al igual que otras muchas puertas que había probado con anterioridad estuviera cerrada, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba ésta se abrió, dejando ante ella una habitación inmaculada, al fondo de ésta se encontraba una cama con dosel que había pegada a la pared, era de un color verde, tan oscuro que en algunas zonas donde la sombra ganaba terreno a la luz parecía negro, al fijar su mirada sobre ella todo el sueño que tenía volvió a caer sobre ella, se dirigió torpemente hacia la cama, sin importarle a quien pudiera pertenecer, y se dejó caer en ella, aspiró el aroma que desprendían las sábanas, era fresco y embriagador, eso definitivamente fue la gota que colmo el vaso, así que en un solo segundo volvió a quedar dormida, era en ese preciso momento cuando el dueño de la habitación llegaba a la puerta que la castaña había cerrado tras de sí.

El joven rubio abrió la puerta y tiró su abrigo sobre el puf que estaba como siempre al lado izquierdo de la puerta, se adentró algo más en la habitación y dejó las llaves en su buró que como siempre estaba ordenado perfectamente y se dispuso a tirarse a la cama cuando noto que sobre ella había algo que no estaba siempre…era una chica que debía contar unos 18 años su pelo, castaño claro y muy lacio, estaba desparramado por las sábanas cubriendo una cara que no atinaba a ver, tenia un cuerpo normal y no muy fuera de lo común ni gorda ni delgada simplemente normal, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una sudadera ancha, seguro que era de las nuevas de la limpieza, se dijo a si mismo, nunca aprenderán, no se dan cuenta de que no me gusta juntarme con la servidumbre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la levantó.

-Fuera de aquí no tienes permiso para entrar en las habitaciones de la casa-dijo ásperamente.

Hermione no sabia que estaba pasando¿quién era ese niñato¿y quién se creía que era para hablarle así? tardó un poco en reaccionar pero lo hizo y con mucha furia al darse cuenta de que la estaba cogiendo por las muñecas.

-Suéltame estúpido! no soy ninguna sirvienta punto primero, segundo no sabía que esta era la habitación de un niñato tan engreído porque de haberlo sabido no habría entrado en ella-Hermione no necesitaba pensar lo que decir ya que el resentimiento de haber sido despertada tan bruscamente la empujaba a ser más borde de lo que normalmente era- y tercero para tu información soy Hermione Jane Granger, y no es solo que tenga permiso para entrar en las habitaciones de la familia, esque me alojo en una de ellas, así que si te importa me voy a buscarla, y si m vuelvo a perder dentro de esta casucha del demonio espero no encontrarte-dicho esto y aun algo agitada por lo que acababa de decir Hermione se dóo la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a un Draco estupefacto tras de ella.

Hermione comenzó a andar por el pasillo por tercera vez consecutiva en la misma noche, pero por primera vez tan despierta como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría encima, vaya estúpido!!uf esperaba no tener que volver a verlo en todo lo que le quedaba de estancia en aquella casa, tan concentrada iba en lo que pensaba que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, dejando que un pequeño gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios .

-Au!-se oyeron dos voces al unísono.

Hermione levantó la mirada al oír el otro quejido y sus ojos se encontraron con otros color turquesa que parecían extrañamente felices a pesar de acabar de darse el mayor golpe de su vida.

Se había chocado con una chica, que se levantó de un salto como si no hubiera habido choque alguno.

-Soy Liv, encantada tu debes ser Hermione, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte no puedes hacerte la idea-la chica habló tan rápidamente que a Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar aunque tampoco hizo falta ya que Liv le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse dándose por presentada.

-Eh…encantada Liv?-dijo Hermione titubeando-lo siento por el golpe esque iba como decirlo algo alterada…-dijo mirando hacia los lados, buscando una excusa para no tener que dar una explicación de lo alterada que estaba.

-No te preocupes!!-aseguro Liv restándole importancia a lo ocurrido, ha sido una tontería.

-Bueno y eh…cuantos años tienes?-dijo Hermione tratando de sacar un tema de conversación para acabar con aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-15-dijo Liv.

-oh!-murmuró.

-Te sorprende?-inquirió la joven.

-Es solo que pareces mayor-dijo Hermione.

-Ya suelen decirlo, pero no te dejes engañar por todo lo que dicen, ya que aquí se dicen muchas cosas-dijo Liv al tiempo que guiñaba el ojo.

Hemione le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo 19 años -dijo.

-ah si!!-dijo Liv interesada-y que estás estudiando?

-Estaba-corrigió Hermione-me he cambiado de universidad, pero bueno, estudió historia.

-Historia! qué way! a mi me encanta la historia,-dijo Liv abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Me alegro- respondió Hermione-¿tú que quieres estudiar?

Liv se calló repentinamente.

-…

-Venga seguro que has pensado algo-dijo Hermione recordando lo indecisa que ella había sido a su edad.

-Pues la verdad esque no tengo ni idea-dijo riendo

-por que te ríes?-inquirió Hemrione

-siempre es mejor reír que llorar no?.-dijo Liv mostrando en una sonrisa todos los dientes.

Hermione comenzó a reírse ante el comentario.

-Bueno y como es que estás aquí tu habitación esta justo al otro lado de la casa!-exclamó Liv.

-Yo esque…-A Hermione le daba vergüenza reconocer que se había perdido-esque me …

-Te has perdido, como no! esta Agatha nunca se da cuenta de que la casa es enorme, y de que es muy difícil acostumbrarse a ella-dijo Liv sonriendo-no importa sígueme iremos juntas hasta tu habitación, aunque sabes…

-¿qué?-inquirió Hermione

-que me gustaría que te vinieras a mi habitación, esque es muy grande para mi sola andemás como estamos en verano y eso…

-claro que me gustaría!!-exclamó Hermione, sin saber exactamente porque aceptaba la invitación de alguien a quien no conocía de nada-siempre y cuando tu habitación no este muy cerca de este pasillo-dijo Hermione recordando cierto incidente.

-en realidad está en el pasillo paralelo-dijo Liv-pero ¿por qué no querías que fuera en éste?-pregunto interesada

-te lo contaré mas tarde si no no dejaremos nada para por la noche-dijo bromeando.

Draco seguía en su cuarto anonadado¿quién se creía que era esa chica para hablarle así a él¿al más guapo¿acaso no se había fijado en quien era?, pero eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, él se ocuparía de mostrarle como eran las cosas en aquella casa, y de enseñarle quien mandaba, no iba a permitir que una cualquiera llegara con aires de grandeza y lo desbancara tan rápidamente, no, no a él, no a Draco Malfoy, con estas intenciones Draco dejó atrás su cuarto dispuesto a encontrar a esa tal Hemione Granger y enseñarle el lugar que le correspondía.

_Bueno os ha gustado?espero que sí!qué tal Draco os ha parecido bien la presentación?como podéis ver el y Hermione no esuqe hayan empezado con muy buen pie pero que sé podía esperar teniendo en cuenta que él es un creido prepotente y ella tiene el mismo grado que él de orgullo...Sobre Liv esque me cae tan bien!!:Pse está dejando claro ya desde el principio que van a ser tanto ella como Hermione grandes amigas...y Richard y Agatha los pobres siguen perdidos, Richard por supuesto sin perder su toque de humor(además le he dado el toque de hermano protector, yo tengo un más pequeño al que le ha dado por controlarme¡es insufrible..!!pero bueno)._

_Espero reviews diciendome que os a parecido!!estoy abierta a todo tipo de preguntas y estad segurs de que responderé(aunque no digo como:P:P), quiero críticas porque me queda mucho que aprender y si nadie me dice en que fallo no puedo hacer nada..._

_Muchos besossssss!!Hasta la próximaaa!!!_

_Froguita_


	3. encuentros

_Holaa!!que tas estais?yo muy bien deseando que empicen las vacaciones y deseando que ocurra un milagro y mis notas sean buenas...siemrpe hay que tener fe xD, y aquí estoy con una capi más esperando y deseando qeu os guste!!os quiero dar las gracias por viestros reviewss!!que em llenan de ánimo y me suben la moral :P a veces acabo dando botes es increible jajaj a, si esque se puede ser feliz con tan poco...bueno pues aquí os lo dejo!!espero que os guste como siempre quiero vuestras críticass y opiniones buenas y malas, si os parece un asco pues em lo deciis y punto!!aunque si os gusta mejor:P:P _

Tras recorrer todo el pasillo Liv distinguió un moño y un pelo gris que conocía muy bien, se echó a correr olvidándose por un momento de que Hermione estaba con ella y dejándola atrás.

-Agatha,¿cómo se te ocurre dejar sola a nuestra invitada?-dijo Liv bromeando -Imagínate que no se encuentra conmigo!

Agatha se volteó medio asustada por el grito que Liv había proferido, pero al ver de quien se trataba su rostro se relajo y se contrajo en un solo momento.

-Así que estabas con ella-dijo andando hacia Hermione-tienes idea del susto que nos has dado!!-y tu!-dijo señalando ahora a Liv-si estabas con ella porque no has venido antes a avisarme?.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Liv excusándose-la cosa esque ya estamos aquí no!

Entonces desde detrás Hermione pudo distinguir una cabeza castaña que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hermione,¿por qué siempre tienes que ir llamando la atención?-ahora era Richard quien reñía a Hermione y no precisamente en un tono amistoso como había hecho Agatha unos segundos antes.

-Richard no seas mete bocas(N/A me encanta lo de mete bocas yo siempre se lo digo a mi hermano, si alguien no sabe lo que es, es meterse y hablar cuando lo que pasa no tiene nada que con él:P)-contestó Hermione que no estaba dispuesta a recibir una regañina por parte de su hermano pequeño.

-¿cómo que no sea mete bocas?¡has visto todo lo que has armado? Ya ahcia tiempo que teníamos que estar en las habitaciones y seguro que Agatha tiene muchas cosas que hacer y ni siquiera te has disculpado-Richard hablaba muy deprisa y la vena que surcaba su cuello se iba hinchando por momentos.

-Esto es el colmo!¿quién te crees que eres mi padre?

-No, si lo fuera no habría sido tan bueno.

Hermione iba a responder cuando Liv se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ya está! no ha pasado nada, simplemente se ha perdido, si el que se hubiera perdido hubieras sido tú ella no te habría dicho nada-dijo.

Richard miró hacia otro lado sabiendo que eso era verdad, pero¿quién era esa chica?

-Soy Liv-dijo la joven como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Eh…Richard.

-Eh…Agatha, lamento mucho haberme extraviado, no era mi intención-se oyó la voz de Hermione.

Richard se sorprendió al ver que su hermana hacia algo que él había dicho.

-No te preocupes chiquilla! no ha sido tu culpa, lo ha sido mía tenía que haber ido a vuestra altura y no más delante, a veces se me olvida lo grande que es esta casa, llevo veinte años viviendo aquí y hay partes que todavía no conozco-dijo en tono airado Agatha-Bueno estoy segura de que deseáis descansar, así que acompañadme y os llevaré a las habitaciones.

-En realidad Hermione se va a trasladar a mi cuarto-intervino Liv.

Richard poso sus ojos en la joven haciendo caso omiso a la conversación que se desarrollaba en esos momentos entre Agatha y Liv. Era una chica muy guapa, su pelo rizado le caís suavemente sobre los hombres formando unos bucles perfectos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al joven fueron sus ojos eran de un color turquesa y estaban rodeados por unas tupidas pestañas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola descaradamente apartó la mirada pidiendo pro favor que nadie se hubiera percatado.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Agatha dándose por vencida ante la cantidad de argumentos que el había dado Liv sobre porqué sí Hermione tenía que trasladarse a su cuarto-pero tendrás que hablar con tu madre-Liv asintió enérgicamente-y nada de charlar ahora deja que desasnase.

-Si Agatha.

-Entonces avisare a Meter para que cambie las maletas de Hermione as tu cuarto-acto seguido se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse-Richard tú acompáñame que te voy a llevar hasta tu habitación, aunque en realidad esta en frente de la de Liv.

_Genial_ pensó Hermione.

Richard siguió a Agatha después de despedirse brevemente de su hermana y de Liv a la que dedicó una intensa mirada, ante la cual ella no supo como responder.

Ambas echaron a andar una vez que les perdieron de vista y comenzaron a andar de cosas tan tontas como películas favoritas, para acabar hablando de cosas más importantes…

-¿Entonces tienes novio?-preguntó Liv.

-No, mi príncipe azul todavía no ha llegado-dijo sonriendo-¿y el tuyo?

-no, el amor todavía no ha llamado a mi puerta…

-A lo mejor ha llamado-dijo Hermione

-Pues entonces debía estar en el baño o algo porque no me he enterado-bromeo

-yo no esque no lo haya oído, esque directamente he desconectado el timbre

Liv comenzó a reír

-¿se puede saber por qué hablamos con metáforas?-dijo riéndo

-esque así me siento más inteligente-dijo Hermione que sin poder controlarse también se estaba riendo.

-Así que somos dos solteras fantásticas a las espera.

-Bueno eso de fantásticas a lo mejor tú, porque lo que es yo…

-¿cómo que no¿tú te has visto?.

-Digo esto precisamente porque me he visto-dijo Hermione-bueno da igual, dejemos el tema.

-De acuerdo, además ya hemos llegado-Liv se paró delante de una puerta de color rosa, y la abrió con cuidado intentando darle emoción al momento.

-Taránnnn!!-dijo abriendo mucho los brazos cuando la habitación quedó a la vista de Hermione.

-guau!-Hermione no podía creérselo esa habitación era como tres veces la suya de Irlanda-es…es impresionante.

-¿te gusta? la verdad esque me gustaría cambiar la decoración¿tú me ayudarías?

-en serio! claro que me gustaría-dijo Hermione realmente emocionada-me encanta decorar.

-Bueno estás son tus cosas,¿no falta nada no?

Hermione comenzó a revisar sus cosas y noto que había algo que sí faltaba algo.

-Mi estuche, falta un neceser así con forma de mochila-dijo mientras con las manos indicaba la forma de su neceser.

-A lo mejor se lo han olvidado en la entrada, vamos en un momento.

-No no hace falta iré yo sola, recuerdo el camino, así tardo menos-dijo Hermione que estaba empezando a sentirse como una carga.

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho!

-no, no-dijo Hermione mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco ya estaba en la entrada, después de salir de su habitación había comenzado a andar con el único deseo de encontrarse con Hermione, en realidad había sido un poco maleducado,¿pero quién se creía ella que era para hablarle así? tendría que bajarle los humos, y así sin quererlo, sin saber porqué había llegado a la entrada.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y fue entonces cuando divisó una especie de mochila tirada en el suelo, se agacho para cogerla, justo en ese momento Hermione salió por la puerta del pasillo.

-TÚ!!SUELTA ESO AHORA MISMO!!!-gritó desde el principio de las escaleras, se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le arrebató el neceser de las manos cuando estuvo a su altura.-¿qué pasa?¿acaso nunca te han enseñado a respetar la intimidad ajena?

-La verdad esque hay cierta gente a la que me niego a respetar-dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de lado.

-aaah!te estás refiriendo a gente como tú-dijo apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

-No pequeña, aunque comprendo que no eres muy inteligente esperaba que al menos entendieras que me refería a gente como tú-dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno muy dulce, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una niña pequeña en lugar de a ella-además-dijo volviendo a su habitual tono de voz-me hablas de respetar la intimidad tú, una persona ala que he encontrado en MI cuarto durmiendo en MI cama?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente ante este comentario, pero no se amedrentó.

-Como tú has dicho-dijo colocando su dedo sobre el torso de Draco-Hay gente a la que es mejor no respetar.

Draco cogió a Hermione pro las muñecas apretándolas con fuerza y obligándola a soltar el neceser.

-Ay!-se quejo Hermione.

-Dado que tú has violado mi intimidad, será mejor que yo viole la tuya, así estaremos a la par no te parece!- -NI SE TE OCURRA-grito Hermione ahora roja, pero de furia, Draco la aprisionó contra la pared haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la castaña, cogió con una mano el neceser que había caído al suelo y comenzó a abrirlo, mientras que con la otro mano aguantaba a Hermione, que en vano trataba de librarse de él, debido a uno de los movimientos de la joven el neceser salto por los aires justo en el momento en el que Draco había conseguido abrirlo, unos veinte folios se dispersaron por el suelo, junto con unos cuatro bolígrafos del mismo color.

Hermione se quedó perpleja al ver todas sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo y dado que Draco se encontraba en el mismo estado consiguió liberarse de él.

-Yo…-comenzó el chico.

Pero Hermione no le permitió terminar ya que le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, era demasiado, no podía simplemente no podía pero debía aguantar se lo había prometido, se había dicho que no volvería a llorar y menos delante de él, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba y la verdad esque no le importaba, se agachó pesadamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas olvidándose por un momento de todo.

Draco no se había movido del sitio, le había pegado, ella era la primera que le había pegado en mucho tiempo, nadie se había atrevido jamás a tocarle y entonces llegaba ella y en el mismo día le desafiaba y le pegaba, se agachó junto a ella, u le cogió la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

-¿Qué crees que has hecho?-dijo Draco en un susurro.

-Te he pegado una bofetada-respondió Hermione sin rastro d emeido en su voz.

-Discúlpate

-No

-Hazlo.

-No voy a disculparme de algo de lo que no me arrepiento, has hecho algo no quería que hicieras, te lo he dicho, te e advertido, y el que avisa no es traidor-dijo Hermione.

-No es ningún motivo

-Lo es, créeme para mi ahora mismo lo es, simplemente has dio la gota que colma el vaso-después de esto Hermione se incorporó y le dedico una sonrisa cansada a Draco-me voy, adiós rubito.

Hermione salió por la puerta y siguió andando por el pasillo, esperando oir unos pasos tras ella que la detuvieran en su marcha, pero no fue así, siguió esperando y nada ocurrió. Se paró en frente de la puerta de Liv, aunque en realidad no le apetecía estar con nadie, volvió a mirar hacia delante y se decidió a andar al menos ahora estaba segura de que no se perdería, podría dar una vuelta y luego volver.

Richard estaba solo en la habitación justo en frente de la de Liv, no podía dormir y no estaba cansado así que después de estar una media hora admirando el techo de la habitación decidió levantarse y hacerle una vistita a Liv y a su hermana especialmente a Liv.

Salió sigilosamente de su habitación como si lo que estaba haciendo estuviera prohibido, y llamo a la puerta de Liv.

-Pasa!-se oyó

Richard giró el po0mo de la puerta esperando encontrar a Hermione, peor sin embrago se topo con Liv y únicamente Liv que estaba tumbada en la cama mientras leía una revista.

-Eh…yo pensé que Hermione estaría aquí-dijo Richard.

-Pues no, todavía no ha llegado, habrá ido a dar una vuelta-dijo Liv como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Genial, simplemente genial, seguro que vuelve a perderse.

-No, no se perderá-dijo Liv riendo.

-¿por qué te ríes?

-por tu actitud-dijo

Richard comenzó a reírse también aun sin saber porqué.

-¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Liv cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.

-dieciséis¿y tuú?

-quince-dijo sonriendo

-eres una renacuajo-dijo Richard bromeando.

-vamos que tú eres muy mayor…

-seguro que soy mucho más maduro que tú.

-si seguro-Liv cogió disimuladamente uno de los cojines que tenía tras ella-entonces no responderás si hago esto-dijo mientras estampaba el cojín en la cara de Richard y se levantaba a la vez esperando una reacción por parte de este, que por su parte tomó otro cojín y comenzó a dar con él a Liv, quedando enzarzados en una pelea de cojines como si se trataran de unos niños pequeños y disfrutando tanto como lo habrían hecho estos.

Hermione siguió andando durante un largo rato si torcer por ningún pasillo, y prestándole mucha atención a los cuadros por los que pasaba ya que esa vez no se perdería, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se fijo en como las paredes y el suelo habían pasado a ser de piedra, se paró un momento para ver donde se encontraba, al parecer hay terminaba el pasillo, y diez tapices en los que se reflejaban imágenes y situaciones diferentes colgaban de la pared, los observó pausadamente y cuando llego al sexto algo llamó su atención, en el tapiz estaba representada una sala con una mecedora y un baúl antiguo, sobre la mecedora estaba un señor alta y rubio sentado, que s eparecía mucho al chico ese con el que había discutido tantas veces ya, le toco la cara, y sin previo a viso el tapiz se deslizó hacia arriba dejando una puerta al descubierto.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba pasando se sentía como dentro d euna de esas películas de aventuras que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo el miedo y la incertidumbre la invadieron, aun asi, posó su mano sobre el mango d ela puerta y lo giró esperando poder escapar aunque solo fuera por unos momentos de la locura en la que s ehabía convertido su vida.

_Bueno que os ha parecido bien?mal?solo teneis que darle al botoncito ese que pone go y lo demas es pan comido!!jeje besitos os querroooo yyy FELIZZZ NAVIDADD!!_


End file.
